Breakfast
by hagane-inu
Summary: O como un inocente juego puede convertir el día de los piratas Heart en el mismo infierno.


Todo había empezado como un día común y corriente. Nadie se esperaba que terminara así.

Eran más o menos las seis de la mañana cuando Law se despertó.

Normalmente, si no había tenido algo que lo mantuviese despierto durante la noche como algún tipo especial de paciente o algo parecido, el capitán de los piratas Heart se despertaba en la mañana temprano, desayunaba, revisaba que todo estuviese en orden, para luego ir a sentarse un rato a disfrutar de una taza de café leyendo un periódico o algún libro de medicina nuevo comprado en la última isla visitada; cuando subían a la superficie del mar un rato salía a tomar algo de aire fresco, y si se encontraban alguna nave de la marina se entretenía diseccionando, separando, cortando y rearmando los pobres desafortunados. Luego a la hora de almuerzo se aseguraría de que en la cocina no hubiesen echo una guerra de comida o algún tipo de revolución, y tal vez después de almorzar dormía un rato usando a Bepo de almohada, para luego traer el orden y la paz de vuelta en su tripulación a la hora de cena.

Esa solía ser su rutina, y raramente algún cambio en ella podía molestar su humor o su bienestar psicológico.

Pero obviamente, las excepciones existían.

Volviendo al día del cirujano, todo estaba yendo muy normal. Law se despertó, se cambió su ropa y sin molestarse por siquiera mirar un peine se acomodó su querido sombrero, luego tomó su preciada nodachi, la cual descansaba al lado de su cama, como todas las noches, y salió de su habitación bastante somnoliento.

Fue en ese momento que empezó a notar que algo extraño sucedía.

Apenas saludó los primeros miembros de la tripulación que encontró, estos se voltearon a verlo asustados, muy, muy asustados. Mejor dicho, completamente aterrados, como si acabaran de ver la muerte misma. Claro, siendo el apodo de Law "el cirujano de la muerte" probablemente no estaba muy lejos de eso, pero aún así, no era normal que alguien allí adentro lo mirara así. Los dos desafortunados saludaron rápidamente y de una manera casi incomprensible y salieron corriendo, volviendo a murmurar cosas que entre el apuro y el miedo no se entendieron.

Eso fue extraño, pero Law empezó a sospechar que algo pasaba cuando casi todos los que encontraba en el submarino tenían casi la misma reacción, unos peores que otros.

Cuando un muy confundido Trafalgar Law llegó a la puerta de la cocina, decidió olvidarse de todos esos extraños acontecimientos durante el desayuno, para luego preguntarle a alguien más que estaba pasando, tal vez Shachi y Penguin tenían la respuesta, considerando que de vez en cuando se decidían en hacer alguna broma extraña para alegrar un poco a todos.

Ahora, como todo buen medico, Law sabía muy bien que tan importante era el desayuno para el rendimiento de alguien durante el día, y el en particular siempre se ponía bastante irritable, malhumorado y agresivo, a parte de más sádico de lo usual, cuando no lograba disfrutar bien de su desayuno y de la taza de café que venía después. Todo tripulante del submarino sabía muy bien que se podía hacer y no hacer durante el desayuno de su capitán si apreciaban su vida.

Y justo por las razones escritas aquí arriba, ese día sería memorable para todos, para algunos con menos traumas que otros.

En cuanto abrió esa puerta, decir que ese escenario era el fin del mundo era decir muy, pero muy poco; había varias salsas esparcidas por todos lados, en las paredes, en el piso, en el techo, y no había un solo lugar allí adentro que no estuviera cubierto de alimentos: la mantequilla estaba pegadas en barras por toda la habitación, montones de harina y varias especias descansaban en el piso, carnes y pescados yacían completamente descuartizados y machacados, los cartones de leche esparcidos por la cocina estaban completamente vacíos, algunos hasta seguían goteando, charcos de agua de pepinillos y de otros encurtidos acompañaban otros alimentos en el piso, los quesos y las frutas estaban todos despedazados y algunos pocos hasta mordidos, y varios ingredientes como lechugas y pedazos de tocino se encontraban clavados en las paredes. Ese escenario habría sido capaz de hacer parecer la guerra de Marineford un alegre y tranquilo día de pic-nic en una linda playa.

En el medio de la habitación, Shachi y Penguin, tan sucios como la habitación, se encontraban en poses defensivas, listos para saltar y correr, con sus "municiones" en las manos, listos para dispararse otra vez. En cuanto oyeron la puerta se paralizaron en su lugar, los brazos ya levantados para lanzar lo que tuvieran en la mano, mirando fijamente a su capitán, viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Y así se quedaron los tres por unos largos cinco minutos, los dos subordinados casi desmayándose del miedo esperando la reacción de su capitán, y este observando primero a ellos, luego a la cocina, luego otra vez a ellos, y otra vez a la cocina, intentando elaborar que rayos había pasado allí.

-Si ya lograron ver toda su vida, explíquenme que diablos pasó en este lugar y porque no debería disseccionarlos aquí y ahora.- dijo sin muchas formalidades.

De inmediato los dos probablemente-condenados-a-muerte dejaron caer al piso todo lo que tenían en las manos, empezando a decir un montón de cosas tan rápido que no se entendía nada, y hablando los dos juntos mucho menos. Law se tocó las sienes, empezando a sentir los inicios de un terrible dolor de cabeza, y de inmediato mandó a callar sus dos subordinados con un gesto de la mano.

-Saben que? No importa, lo único que quiero ahora es desayunar en paz, solo denme mi comida y limpien este desastre.- demandó rápidamente, sin muchas ganas de lidiar con problemas estupidos tan temprano.

Y otra vez los dos se quedaron paralizados del miedo, mirando su capitán en silencio. Law suspiró frustrado, sospechando que ese iba a ser un muy mal día.

-Que pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ehm...- ninguno de los dos quizo contestar, empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero al ver a su capitán levantando la mano con el aro de energía revoloteando en ella, solo esperando una palabra para expandirse, se detuvieron de inmediato, nerviosos, sudando y completamente aterrados.

-Lo único que queda es pan!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, mostrandole los malvados panes que por alguna extraña razón habían logrado salvarse de la masacre, como si realmente esperaran que el los tomara y los comiera.

Law parpadeó, inmovil, sin decir nada, elaborando lo que acababan de decir, observando a esos simples panes inocentes como si fueran algún tipo de monstruo esperando para matarlo.

-Room.-

Y desde ese tragico día, nadie entre los piratas Heart se atrevió a intentar servirle pan al capitán.

* * *

One shot random que escribi en estos dias y que aprovecho para subirlo antes de que se me olvide :v

estoy enamorada de Law no puedo superarlo :C y del ASL 3

primer fanfic que escribo en el fandom de one piece, ojala les guste, gracias a todos los que leyeron y si les agrado porfavor dejen un review!

Hasta luego nakama!


End file.
